peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa's party (18+)
Peppa:I think I'm going to have a party tommorow night. Mummy Pig:Well, It is only 12 o'clock now, so you can buy stuff Peppa:Yes, let's go to the shops. (at the shops) Peppa:We need, music, games, food, drinks and beer Mummy:OK, I'll get the music and you get the food and drinks Peppa:OK Mummy Pig:OK, let's buy the stuff now Miss Rabbit:Woah, that's a lot of stuff Peppa:Yes, where having a party tommorow, it will probably last 2 days, your invited also Miss Rabbit:Thanks. Peppa:No need to thank me. (later) George:Party stuff! Peppa:Yes, where having a huge party tommorow, so when it starts and then ends, prepare to sleep for a long time. Mummy:We should put all this stuff away and tell your friends about the party Peppa:OK Peppa:(On phone to Rebbeca), Rebbeca, I'm having a party tommorow, It will start tommorow at 6 in the evening Rebbeca:OK, I will tell everyon else, in the meantime, Let's go to the park Peppa:OK, it's 2 in the day now, so let's stay there till 8 Rebbeca:OK (at the park with the others) Peppa:OK, all of you's now about the party tommorow after noon ? Well let's save our excitment for now and let's play here Suzie:I think we should play skipping. Peppa:Well the skipping rope is small, so only one person can skip and the other 2 hold Suzie:Well Fuck Peppa:You can go first Suzie: (starts to skip) 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 Suzie:Awww! I was almost at 20, then I would beat the top score which is 19. Peppa:Better luck next time! My turn Peppa:(starts to skip) 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 Suzie:Even If i did get to 20 you would have won. Peppa:I just realised that the other end is tied to a pole Suzie:Lol Rebbeca:I'm gonna go on the slide Rebbeca:Wheeee! Oh Shit! I forgot about that puddle at the bottom! Oh wait it's not there anymore Danny:You do realise that it is half 12 in the night ? Freddy:Um, Crap ? Pedro:I gotta get home! I also don't think are parent's are gonna pick us up anytime soon Emily:There probably getting ready for bed Zoe:When we get home it will proably be 1 in the morning Candy:Fuck Fuck Fuck! Wendy:Maybe we should run home. Suzie:I strongly agree with you (they all run home) Mummy:Peppa where have you been ? Don't you know what time it is ? Peppa:Well I can tell what time it is by looking at the sky, I'm not retarted, and I got hooked on skipping Mummy:You should go to bed. Peppa:OK (next morning) Peppa:Yes! Today where having the party! Mummy Pig:Yes and you should get stuff ready. Peppa:OK (later) Peppa:(hears door bell) Suzie! Rebbeca! Danny! Freddy! Pedro! Rosie and Robbie! Zoe! Emily! Wendy! Richard! Edmond! Zuzu! Zaza! The Fucking rest of you's and the adults come in! Suzie:Woah Peppa! That's a fuckload of stuff! Let's put on the music! How about Titanium ? Peppa:OK (puts on iPhone and Titanium starts) Rebbeca:This is the best party I have even been to. Peppa:I knew you would say that. Freddy:Let's watch some movies, how about the exorcist ? Peppa:That is a good movie (starts) Peppa:I have to go and moderate more of the party, sorry TBA Trivia This is a 30 minute episode. George's dinosaur is only seen once. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Rated 18